Olivia's Lost Love
by MizzNikki1991
Summary: Olivia finds information about her family tree that will change her and Noah's lives for ever. She may not be able to handle what falls into her lap, but she will have to deal with it the best that she can.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia smiled as she watched little Noah playing with his blocks on the living room floor, her beautiful son. She was still amazed that she was given this beautiful gift, she had been blessed with everything that she never thought that she would have.

Her phone rang and she was pulled out of hr thoughts, when she answered she was surprised who she was hearing on the other end. "Hey I am unable to talk long but I need to meet with you as soon as possible. Have your men arrest me on the corner of fourth and tenth in Harlem tonight at nine pm, this is a matter of great urgency." He hung up.

She looked at the phone and then back at Noah, she knew that Declan was a bit worried about something and that was not a good sign with what he was doing undercover. She called the sitter and headed to work, she paced her office as she waited for Fin and Amanda to bring him in the squad room.

He was putting up a fight as they pulled him in, he was great at what he did. She went into interrogation room one and waited for them to force him in the room. Amanda and Fin smiled at him as they left the room.

"Olivia I am glad that you have agreed to this, I have stumbled across some very disturbing information that SVU will be interested in." He sat down across from her. "When Johnny D was killed by your officer all of his belongings were left in the houses that his mother was looking after. My men found documents that were black market babies, they were bought years ago by Johnny's father. He had about fifty baby girls that he had bought all from the same doctor in the run of four years." He handed her his bag with all the files. "Liv, you really need to read these. All the girls are either dead or still working the streets, they know nothing else." He stood up and sighed. "I will keep you updated the best that I can, when I get the chance."

"Declan, why do you think these girls are going to want my help? Are they all under age?" She looked at him a bit confused.

He shook his head. "No they rage from twenty-eight to twenty-four, its more of a personal thing that I have to do for you. I can not keep something like this from you." He touched her shoulder. "Read the girl that was born in August of 1991, her name is Christina Matthews." He knocked on the window and Fin pulled him back out.

Olivia had not been so confused about his motives as much as she was now. As she pulled the files out and she glanced at the baby photos of all the girls. Her eyes filled with tears all these families were lead to believe that their daughters were dead, when in reality they were being groomed to be sold to men. The names of the families were on the files and if they were still alive, should she tell them that their daughters did not die at birth but they were dead now. What about the ones that were still alive and working the streets, would they want to know what their little girls had become after already mourning them. Her thoughts were racing when she got to the file that was labeled Christina Matthews, why was this girl going to be personal to her.

As she opened the file the photo of a dark haired, dark eyed baby girl fell out. She could not help but smile and stare at the photo, this little girl had her heart through a photo. She dropped the photo to the ground as she read the information on the baby. She shook her head in disbelief, this could not be. Olivia took a deep breath and she read it over and over again. She was sure that on August 10 1991 she had given birth to a stillborn baby girl, how could this be possible? How could her daughter be alive after twenty four years of her believing that she was gone. She pulled her hair out of her face and leaned back in her chair, she had no idea what to do with this information. The only thing that she could think of was finding Christina.

(Sorry if it is short I jut wanted to give you a taste of what is to come but not give to much in one chapter. Please give reviews on what you think.)


	2. Christina

It was rainy day in lower Tibeca , the cars flew by hitting pot holes and splashing those who were on the street. A young woman was standing under an Umbrella talking to a man in a nice SUV. "For coming out on this beautiful day, I will give you a great deal on one of my girls" She smiled at him and waved down one of the younger looking girls.

"Lila here will show you a great time and she will do whatever you want her to do for four hundred and twenty five dollars." She opened the door and put the girl in the car as he handed his money over to her, she smiled and waved at him as they drove away.

Her husband Ryan(we know as Declan) was standing behind her, she was startled when she seen him. "Love, why are you out here this time of day. I thought that you had a meeting with a supplier." She handed him the money she was just given.

He nodded and put it in his pocket. "Cassandra, I have decided that I am not going to work with this man any more, his woman are too old and they are all gross looking. I think most of them have some sort of infection." He took her hand and led her to his car.

She opened the door a bit worried on what he was doing, he was up to something she did not know what. "Ryan is everything okay? Miranda is she okay?" She asked quickly.

He smiled at her and kissed her head. "Yes, she is fine. I am going to take you home and let you have the day off today while I go and track down a girl for a friend of mine. You know what that means? You and Miranda will have to go to the safe house until I find her."  
She rolled her eyes as she seated herself in the car. "Ryan, I hate when you put the two of us in danger like this. Why is this girl so important?"

"She just is, and stop with the questions. I am your husband and I will decide what is best for you." He started the car and took her to the safe house where Miranda was already there playing with her doll house in the living room.

Miranda a small child of only three ran to her mother hugging her legs. "Mommy, I have missed you all day."

Cassandra smiled picking her up and kissed her cheek. "I have only been gone for the morning."

Ryan smiled at them as he walked out, he knew that Olivia would be looking for Christina and that he needed to help her in any way that he could. He drove back into the city, the rain was coming down hard and he had no idea where to start. As he drove around for a few hours a thought came to him, Johnny D's mother would know where she was. After all the girl was raised as her own.

As he arrived at the run down house, he sighed hoping that she would give him some sort of information. He walked up the stairs which were missing boards and ready to fall in and he knocked on the door. An old lady who was wearing a house robe and slippers answered the door. "Can I help you with something, sir?"

Ryan nodded and pushed his way in. "Yes you can, as a matter of fact. I need to find a girl that was raised by you and your family." He had a gun in his belt, he let her see it.

She nodded at him as she looked down. "You are the man that has taken my sons spot in the trafficking world out there?" She lit a smoke.

"That I am , so you will see why it is wise to tell me the truth when I ask you the questions." He leaned against a wall because everything else was dirty.

She sat on the sofa and nodded. "Ask away there sweetness." She flicked her ashes on the floor.

"The girls name is Christina Matthews, and I need to know where she is. I know that you and your husband bought her from the black market. So you need to tell me everything that you know about her." He used his demanding voice.

She laughed at him as she finished her smoke. "Well sweetness, I think that you will know more about her then I will. I mean since you are the one that shares a bed with her at night." She flicked her cigarette butt on the floor. "You did marry that pro Casandra from the Tribeca area?"

His expression dropped and he nodded at her. "So you are telling me that Christina Matthews is actually my Cassandra? No that is not possible."

"Why the denial sweetness, she is a good catch. My Johnny had his way with her, and knocked her up. That is why she changed her name and moved locations, she wanted to keep my son away from that little girl. She thinks that I am stupid and would not get the goods on her, too bad Johnny is dead and can not claim what is his." She sighed as she lit another cigarette.

Ryan left the house without saying another word to her, this was wrong he thought the whole way to the safe house. He could not be married to Olivia's daughter, he takes her to bed. He quivered at the thought of it, this was not good. How was he to tell her that he is married to her daughter and she is the main person that his investigation wants to take down.

He walked into the house and quietly walked into their room, looking down at her he did not know how he did not see it before. She looked like her mother, she had her determination as well. This made his case a whole lot harder then it could have ever been for him.

Christina looked up at him. "Ryan are you okay?"

He sat there looking at her unable to speak.


	3. Mother's Love

The next few days were awkward for Casandra and Ryan, she was starting to think that there was something up. She could not chance losing her daughter to a man who keeps putting them in danger.  
Ryan had left for the morning, he was off to another one of his meetings that she never could attend. She packed what she could into two suitcases and left the house in a cab. She had no idea what she was going to do but she had to keep Miranda safe from her world.  
The motel room that she had got what not at all what she was use to. The paint was peeling off the walls the beds were stained and untidy, and the bathroom smelled the worst of all. She hated exposing her daughter to something like this but it was all she could afford.  
"Mommy,why is we here? Where is Ryan?" The two year old asked as she looked up at her mother. The confusion in her daughters eyes was heartbreaking.  
Christina sighed. "Well baby we need to hide from Ryan he is in trouble and I do not want you to get hurt." She handed her the bag of toys that she bought with them.

Ryan had got home and they were not there, he thought she might have taken Miranda out for a walk. He took out his cell phone and called Olivia. "Liv, I need you to come to my safe house I emailed you the address. This is more on the files, this is big. Come in about an hour." He hung up the phone and waited for Christina to get home.

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of Christina or Miranda, he knew that she left. He grew a bit frustrated with her as Olivia and the others broke threw the door and pulled him to the ground. Olivia walked over to him. "What is so big? What did you find out?"  
He looked up at her and said nothing to her. He could not risk one of the cops being in someones pocket.  
They arrived to the station and Olivia took him into her office. "Please tell me what you found out. This is killing me, I have been pulling all that I can and I have found nothing about her."  
He nodded and looked away from her. "Olivia I have found out a bit more then I have expected." He sighed. "I do know her, very well."  
Olivia looked at him she was a bit confused on what he meant. "Please stop talking in circles."  
He nodded. "While she was one of Johnny D's favorites, she was his girlfriend for the longest time. She became his right hand and she was the one the was in charge of the girls and the money." He looked over at her. "She went by Christina until Johnny knocked her up, she knew it was his because she does not hook anymore. So when she got the chance she got away from him and changed her name to Cassandra, she started looking for other means of employment. That is when she came to me, she had her daughter Miranda and needed a way back into all she knew..."

Olivia cut him off. "So I have a granddaughter as well, and she is Johnny D's? Which makes her Noah's biological sister." She sighed.

Declan nodded. "Yes Miranda and Noah would be half-siblings. Liv there is more..." He looked away from her. "She is the main target of my operation... so to get close to her I married her."

Olivia's face dropped. "You need to stop your investigation on her and let me help her, please." She knew that she had a long hot her wanting nothing to do with her but there was a chance. "Where is she?"  
He shrugged. "See that is the problem. She was at the safe house, but when I got home today she was gone I have no idea where she went. I am going to keep looking but there is no guarantee that I will find her before Johnny's men do."

"What do you mean? Are they looking for her?" She was now getting a bit worried.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Liv I will do everything that I can to help her and protect her. They have been after her since Johnny died, his mother wants Miranda."  
She looked him in the eye. "There is no way she is getting anywhere near my family again." She was now more determined then ever to take her down.

(((Sorry it is short, needed to update somehow. Been busy ad unable to do things, as i have just had a baby. Things are getting back on track now and there should be more soon.))) 


	4. Numb

Christina had woken up, her head was spinning and she was freezing. She tried to move but she was strapped down to a bed, she had no idea where she was at. Her mind raced to her daughter she could not see her around or hear her. What happened where was her daughter?  
A man walked into the dark room, she had recognized him as one of Johnny's men. "Lenny, please... where am I?" She asked him weakly.  
He was once close to her and had always had a bit of a thing for her. "Chris you are being held here until we get further orders. I am sorry it had to happen this way but you took her granddaughter from her. What did you expect her to do?"  
She shook her head at him. "NO... you can not let her have Miranda. You know what they do with little girls. Please do not let them do that to her." Tears filled her eyes. "Just get a message to Ryan he can deal with her. Please..." She begged him.  
He walked closer to her and nodded. "Chris you know that I can not do that for trash like yourself." He looked up at the camera. "Mrs. Drake's orders are set and they will be followed." He walked towards the door. "My shift with you is over, see you tomorrow." He left her in the cold room with nothing but her thoughts.

She sat there trying to keep herself as warm as she possibly could but there was no way she was warming herself up without her hands loose. She heard the door open and a tall well dressed man came into the room. He had the most smug look on his face. "So you are Christina, the only mistake Johnny ever made." He sat on the edge of the bed.  
She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Who the hell are you?" She did not recognize his face.  
He smirked at her and ran his hand down her cheek. "I am new here, hired by Mrs. Drake herself. See the thing is beautiful, if I do you right just like she says. I am going to take over the organization for her."  
Christina pulled her head away from him. "Don't touch me! You scum."

He slapped her across the face, splitting her lip. "Chris I do not want to have to use force with you but if you talk to me like that then it leaves me no choice. I can do what I want to you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
She spit in his face and glared up at me. "Trust me anything you do to me probably has already been done. I have been in this world since I was a baby. So do what you want, I do not care." She snapped, hoping that these words would back him off a bit.  
He laughed at her. "Is that so my little fire cracker?" He pulled himself on top of her and kissed her face.  
She fought him the best that she could, but she was tied down and he was a lot stronger then she was. She gave up and laid there knowing that there was no stopping him. Tears filled her eyes as he raped her, she never felt so numb in her whole life.

Ryan was at the safe house and he was looking over some of his financial s with a few of his colleges. "We need Ch...Casandra back as soon as possible, she is the one that brought ll the money in. We are crashing without her here. So you all need to be on the look for her, she is important to us."

His front door come flying open and a body guard came in after the man. "Please I need to tell you something! It is about Christina! Let me go!" He fought the guard.  
Ryan stood up and nodded at the guard to let him go, he walked over to him and pulled him into a private room. "Who are you? What do you know about Christina? Where is she"  
"My name is Lenny, I work for Mrs Drake. She has Miranda at her place and this is the address where she is holding Christina." He handed him a piece of paper. "Come tomorrow at six and raid the place, that is my shift and I will not hurt her. The others will if they feel trapped."  
He looked him up and down. "How do I know that this is the truth and not a trap?"  
Lenny shook his head at him. "I promise you it is not, I would never hurt Chris or her daughter. Please just come and get her on my shift and things will be fine. If you must involve the police, anything to get her out of there alive."  
Ryan had seen the truth in his eyes and nodded. "I will involve the police, that means that you will be arrested. I will put in a good word for you." He walked him out of the room and got the guard to take him away.  
He sat back down at the table with his men. "This meeting is now over, you all can leave."  
One stood up and turned back to him. "Ryan who was that? Who is Christina?"  
He shook his head at him. "She is an old friend, no one you guys need to worry about." He sighed as he picked up his phone. He had no idea how he was going to tell Olivia all this. He put his phone in his pocket and went to tell her face to face. 


	5. Hold On

Declan and Olivia had set up a force, they were going to go in and get Christina before they went after Miranda. Olivia sat her desk all day that day, she needed the time to go by so she could get her daughter from these people. As the others came in and out she watched the clock and it seemed to go by ever so slowly, she jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello." She answered quickly.

"Hey Liv, its me. Everything that you need from me is in place. I will not be there because I would not want to compromise my position. I wish you the best of luck, and I am sure we will see more of each other soon." He hung up.

The clock stuck six o'clock, she got up and she looked over at her colleges and nodded. "It is time, we have to head over to where we were given the lead." She had not given them all the details because she was not sure how she would tell them all.

Fin walked over to her. "Liv, are you okay? You have been on edge all day today? You are just not yourself at all."

She walked with him to the elevator. "Fin there is a lot that I need to tell you but it needs to wait until we are done here tonight. This lead is very important we can not mess this one up." She sighed and stood there silently.

They were in the van that was parked out front of the address that was given, she was the one that was going in and no matter what any of the others said she was not changing her mind. Her vest was on, the camera was in place and she seen one man leave as the other one entered. She knew that he was the one that had given them the tip, or so she thought.

She walked up to the door and she quietly entered, she walked the halls a bit and she listened for a sound that would indicate where Christina was. There was a weak scream that she heard from the room that was down the hall. She pulled her gun and she ran to the room with her gun pointed at the guy that was on top of a brunette, she was beat with cuts and bruises on her from just the one day being there. "Get off of her!"

Christina looked up and she seen that she was the police, she was kinda happy to see them but knew she could get in trouble if they investigated her. The man looked over at her and he smirked. "I think you have the wrong room lady, I am just here to show this little lady some respect." He chuckeled a little, he did not see that she was a cop.

"I said get off of her now or I will shoot!" She put the gun to his head.

Finn and the others were watching from the van, he did not know why Liv was going the extra mile for this girl. She was emotionally involved with her some way. "Rollins, get me a vest. I am getting ready to give her backup here in a few."

The man got off of Christina and he walked over to Olivia. "So you were the ones that the rat told about us. We should have known that he would squeal on us, he had a thing for this slut." He spat on the ground. "The police are even a step down for him, all I can tell you is that he will not be able to help you guys anymore. Not where we sent him anyway."

Christina looked over at her, she did not want him to get killed for her. It scared her that they had found out that someone was coming for her, because it now means that Miranda could be anywhere in the world at this point.

When Olivia figured out that this was not the man that was going to give over Christina without a fight she had fear grow inside of her. All of a sudden she felt something cold on the back of her head. "Drop the gun, or you and Christina die." A man's voice came from behind her.

Finn got up and went to go in when Amanda grabbed him by the arm. "Finn if you go in there they are both dead. Liv would not want you to do that, we have to let this play out."

He knew she was right but it took everything in him not to go in and help her. "I will let it play out until things go south." He hoped that it would not come to that.

Back in the building Olivia had given her gun away and she was made to go and sit by Christina. She was examining her making sure that her wounds were not to bad, and that she was okay. As she looked at her she could not beleive how much she looked like her, all this time she was out there and she was living a life like this. As she thought about all these things tears filled her eyes. She tried her hardest not to let them show because then she would be seen as weak to them. She looked over at the two gun men. "What do you want? I can get you whatever you want."

They laughed at her. "We need and want nothing, we are just waiting for orders from Mrs. Drake on what to do next." They both left the room and stood outside the door.

Olivia untied Christina, and she helped her sit up. "Honey, are you okay? What did they do to you?" She was concerned.

Christina looked up at her, she recognized her from somewhere. "I am okay I guess, they are a bit rough but it nothing that I haven't been through before." She sighed. "Who are you? How did you find out that I was here?" She knew that Lenny would not go to the police no matter the situation.

"I am Olivia Benson, with the New York police department. I was informed on your whereabouts from and anonymous source." She knew there had to be cameras there somewhere so she could not name Declan.

She looked up at her and she nodded, she was beginning to get light headed and very weak. "We really need to get out of here. There is no way that she will let us out of here alive, no one survives her."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and she pulled her in close. "Christina there is no way that I will let anything happen to you, I promise you that." She looked down at her and the others got their first view of her.

Finn paused the camera and he looked at the girl closely. "Amanda, do you see that? She is a little Liv, there has to be some connection there. I have to go in there, and help them out." He got up and walked into the building quietly.

The men had just gotten off the phone when Finn seen them go back into the room, he could not move until he knew that they were out of harms way so he sat there and he waited for a signal of some sort from the others in the van.

"So ladies we have been given a few demands by the boss, they are not all so great for the two of you but they will make us happy men." He smiled at Olivia. "She wants us to spare you because you have her grandson, and she is not done with you yet."

The other man stepped into the light. "As for you Christina, well you have not got it so lucky. The boss has got what she wanted from you already and the need to keep you alive is over." He smiled at her.

Olivia put herself in between Christina and the man. "Tell Mrs. Drake that she will have to kill me to get to her."

The man nodded. "She knew you would say that." The man grabbed her and he pulled her off to the side.

The man that was on Christina when Olivia came in grabbed Olivia's gun and he pointed it at Christina. "Well dear one less whore in the world will be a blessing." He went to pull the trigger and Olivia got loose and hit his arm. The bullet went into Christina's left shoulder. "You stupid bitch!" He shouted.

The man went to point his gun at Olivia when Finn burst in and shot him down the other one went to reach for his gun when he also shot him. He looked over at Liv who was now with Christina. "Liv, are you okay?"

She was in a bit of a panic. "Finn, get a bus. She was hit, we need a bus now!" She looked back down at Christina as he went to get the Paramedics. "Christina honey stay with me." She put pressure on her wound.

"Please...get Miranda...get her from..." She was falling out of consciousnesses.

"Chris, please stay with me. Please I can not loose you yet." Olivia had tears coming down her face. She had just got to hold her daughter in her arms, and now she was slowly slipping away from her. 

(((Please give me reviews, I will even take plot ideas if you wish to give me some.)))


	6. Father you can be

Olivia held her hand as the ambulance pulled Christina out on a stretcher, she was bleeding quite heavily. "Family only. " The attendant stopped Olivia.  
"I am family, I am her mother." She jumped in the ambulance with her.  
Finn and Amanda looked at each other as they heard Olivia. "Finn, did you know that Olivia had an older daughter?" She was confused with this information.  
He shook his head, he was in shock just as much as she was. "No, I have been working with her for years and she has never mentioned having a daughter."  
"That is strange that this girl is all of a sudden her daughter." Amanda looked at the puzzled look on Finn's face.  
"We should head to the hospital, we really need to get answers." Finn jumped in his car, and waited for Amanda to join him.

Olivia was in the hospital waiting room, they had taken Christina into surgery. She could not loose her, she kept repeating over and over again in her head. She took a few deep breaths and sat down with her head in her hands. "Please..." She said to herself, not realizing that Finn was now standing beside her.  
He reached down and he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. "Liv, what is going on? Please talk to me, tell me everything."  
She nodded as he sat beside her. "Christina is my daughter, I thought that she was a stillborn. It turns out that the doctor that I went to was in the black market business with the Drake's." She sighed. "He took her and he sold her to them, they raised her to pimp her out..."  
Finn was shocked with what he was learning. "Liv, how did you figure this all out?"  
"It was Declan, he is undercover and he came across some files. When I seen her I knew and I had to find her, I have to save her from this world that she was raised in. I have to give her and Miranda a... Oh my God Miranda..." She jumped up and grabbed her phone. "Finn I am messaging you an address I need you and Amanda to go there right now and get the little girl form that house."  
"Slow down Liv, who is Miranda? Why do we need to go and get her right now?" He was so confused.  
"She is Christina's daughter, and Johnny Drake's mother has her, we need to find her and get her away from her as soon as we can. There is no way that I will let that woman around any more of my family." She looked at him and he nodded.

Finn went and he found Amanda she was on the phone with her sitter. "Amanda we need to go, this is an emergency. Christina's little girl is in danger."  
She nodded at him. "I have to go, give Jesse kisses for me." She hung up the phone.  
They pulled up to the house, it was dark and it was quiet there. They entered with their guns drawn and lights up. No one was there the place had just recently been emptied. "Amanda I need you to call the station and get people on every exit, airport, and train station that is known to New York City. We need to find this little girl." There was a photo of her on the wall with her grandmother. "Here use this." He handed to her.  
Finn did not want to call Olivia yet, he needed her to focus on her daughter. So he was going to take control of the situation.

At the hospital Olivia waited for the doctor to come out, as she was waiting Declan came in the waiting room. "Where is my wife?" He looked at Liv. "You, you know where she is?" He had to keep up the act, he had some of his people with him.  
She nodded at him. "Yes, Christina is in surgery. She was shot in the shoulder and the bullet went deep. She has been in there for about two hours now." She sighed as she looked at him.  
The doctor came out before anything got to odd for them. "Detective Benson, it says here that you are her mother." She nodded at him. "The surgery went well and she will be sure to make a full recovery, but there is one little thing. Is she married? Does she have a boyfriend?..."  
Declan cut in. "Yes, she is my wife. Why what is it?" He was a bit worried.  
"Well, when we did blood work it came back positive that she is with child. So I guess that congratulations are in order for the two of you." He smiled at him. "You two can go in and see her, but only you two for now." He walked away.  
Declan and Olivia were both speechless as they entered her room. "Liv..." He looked at her.  
"You have to stop this investigation, she is going to have you baby. Declan she is my baby, there is no way that you can keep doing this." She sighed as she sat by her bedside. "Please, just do this if not for me or Christina, do it for your child. Get to know this one, give up being undercover and get to know both of your children." She took Christina's hand.  
His face dropped. "Amanda told you about Jesse being mine?"  
She nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, so please give this all up and be a father. The man that I know that you can be."  
He looked at her and sighed. "Liv, I am not sure I can. I have come so far and to just throw it all away now would be a waste of many many years. I am so sorry..." He walked out of the room, he had tears in the corner of his eyes.


	7. Getting Closer

Declan had not returned home, he drove around New York. There was no way that he could give up Christina, not now that she was Olivia's daughter and carrying his child. His mind was racing and his thoughts were all over the place, all these years that he had worked undercover were they now all for nothing. The next thing that he knew he was parked outside a bar, he decided that he would go in and have a few to drink.  
He sat there for a few hours, and he had more then he wanted to. He was really feeling the buzz but was no longer over thinking things. Actually he was thinking about nothing.  
A man had came in and tapped him on the shoulder, as Declan turned around someone had punched him in the face and knocked him out cold. The man smiled at the bar tender and carried him out, putting him in the back of his van and driving away.

Olivia was sitting by Christina, she had not left her side since they had brought her out of surgery. This young woman was her daughter, the one that she had thought that she lost so many years ago. She took her hand and she sighed. "Come on Christina, please you have to wake up."  
Christina had felt her hand, and she heard her voice. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked over at her. "Detective, why are you still here?" She was confused by how much this woman was interested in her.  
"Christina, there is a lot that I need to tell you..." She was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked down and it was Finn she knew that she had to take this. "I will be right back." She left the room. "Finn, please tell me that you have found her. Christina is awake and it would be great if you could bring her to her."  
He sighed. "No Liv I am sorry we have yet to locate her. The house was cleared out and there was no trace of where she has taken her. We have informed the Canadian police, thinking that maybe she was taking her back home but they have yet to see her. Trust me Liv I am doing everything in my power to get her back, you need to stay with Chris and let me deal with this."  
Olivia shook her head. "Finn I can not just sit here while my grand daughter is out there with some crazy woman. I will inform Christina on what we know so far then I am coming in to aid in the search." She hung up her phone so he would not try to convince her otherwise.  
Christina looked up at her as she walked in. "Miranda, I asked you to get her. Please tell me that you have..." She was so worried about her daughter.

Olivia shook her head. "I am sorry, but we have not. I promise you that we have the best of the best looking for her and we all pulling all the strings that we can to find her and bring her to you." She looked at her daughter and seen the disappointment in her eyes. "Now that you are awake and going to be fine, I need to go and conduct the search. Will you be fine?"

"I will, just find my baby please." She laid her head back.  
Olivia nodded and she left.  
Christina waited until she knew that she was really gone before she pulled herself out of her bed and got her clothing back on. She did not trust the police enough to let them find her daughter and bring her home safely. She pulled her hood up on her sweater and walked out of the hospital.  
She walked for an hour before she got to the warehouse that Johnny would take the new girls to. He would do all his breaking them in here, this is where she had to of taken Miranda. With all the road blocks and pictures out there of her she would not chance leaving town with her just yet.  
She knew a way in that was out of sight to the public, so she squeezed herself in. She stood in place for a moment to catch her breath, she was still in pain and some of the pain medication was wearing off. As she wondered the warehouse she heard a loud groan coming from the boiler room. She walked in slowly and she seen a man with a sack over his head. She pulled it off and was surprised to see Ryan. "Ryan, what the hell are you doing here?"  
He looked at her. "Well Christina I come over here to be tied up and beat. I have no idea what I am doing here."  
She rolled her eyes at him and she untied him, as she did she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. He looked at her and took her hand. "The better question here is why they hell are you not in the hospital?" He sat her down on the floor.  
"I have to find Miranda, she has here and..." She looked behind him, Mrs. Drake was standing behind him.  
"You are damn right I have my grand baby, well one of them. That is soon to be changed." She smirked at Declan because she knew he knew what she meant.  
He shook his head. "One of them? How many others does he have out there?" He needed to keep his cover.  
She laughed at him. "Well Detective Murphy, I know of two. There is Miranda, and there is Noah. He will be soon joining Miranda and I. Then I will be leaving to take them home with me. Johnny would want me to raise his children as well as I did him."  
"No!" Christina tried to sit up, but she had pulled a stitch. "You will not raise my daughter to be a scum... the way your bastard of a son turned out..." She took a deep breath in.  
She walked over to her and she put her hands around her throat. "You are such an ungrateful little slut. I gave you food, and a roof over your head. You repay me by taking my grand daughter away from me. I have had enough of the Benson girls taking what does not belong to them. You will both pay and I will make sure of it." She threw her back to the ground and stormed out.  
Christina laid there she was so confused on the words that she had just heard. Declan leaned over to help her up. "Chris..."  
"Do not touch me..." She said weakly. "Detective..." Her breathing was heavy.  
He sighed, he hoped that she did not hear that part. "Christina please, clam down it is not good for the baby..."  
She looked at him confused. "Baby? What are you talking about?"  
"They did not tell you at the hospital? Christina you are pregnant, and I am guessing that I am the father." He took her hands.  
She pulled away, she was in tears. There is no way that this was actually happening to her. "So, I have our baby then... then you send me to jail and raise it all by yourself..." She looked him in the eyes. "I loved you... and you lied to me..."  
He put his hands on her face. "Chris and I have fallen for you. This life that you live is not the life that you were meant to have. So no I have decided that there is more important things then bringing you in. I will not implicate you and find another way. You will get out of the business and I will be there for you, Miranda, and our child..." He held back his tears and kissed her.  
She laid her head on his shoulder, she had never knew this kind of love before. Little did she know that there was going to be much more in her future.

(Sorry it is not much but I had to write something. I have not as much time to write now with my little guy but will do as much as I can when I get a moment. Please leave me your thoughts. Thank you all so much)


	8. Dumb Help

Olivia had nothing on Miranda, they were looking in all the wrong places. She was sitting at her desk trying to think of where they may be when she got a phone call from the hospital. "Olivia Benson, this is the hospital calling about Christina. She has been missing from the hospital for just over an hour now. We have searched the whole hospital and there is no sign of her, we think that she has left an her own. The camera shows a woman about her build leave with her hood up."  
Olivia stood there in disbelief, there is no way she could walk out in her condition. "Why am I just being informed of this now?"  
"Well Ms. Benson we called her husband and his phone kept going straight to voice mail, so we left him a few messages. The doctor informed us only a few moments ago that you were her new next of kin. We apologize, and are going to inform the police next."  
"That will not be necessary, I am the police and I will handle this." She hung up the phone.  
Fin ran into her office. "They own a warehouse, it is where they would break in their new girls. I have an insider and they gave me everything that we need on this place." He handed her the address.  
" Get back up, we need to go there now. I think that wherever we find Miranda, Christina will be there as well." She grabbed a vest and began to give orders. Withing a few moments they were in front of the warehouse.

Christina was becoming more and more weak as the time passed, she had lost a lot of blood. Declan was holding her close and he was covered in her blood. He knew that he had to get her out of there and it needed to be fast or he could loose her and their child. The sound of police had filled the warehouse, he was so happy to hear them, he picked her up and walked to the door. He wanted to be behind if any one had come into the room.

Mrs. Drake had planned for the police to come, so her men had got Miranda out of there before they had arrived. She walked out of the warehouse with her hands in the air like they had asked. "I mean no harm and I am unsure of why you are all here with your guns out." She said calmly.

Olivia ran over to her with her gun to her. "Where are they?! Where is Miranda and Christina?!"  
She shook her head. "I wish I could tell you Olivia Benson, but I have no way of knowing that. Last I heard that thing you now call a daughter was in the hospital." She gave her a grin. "As for my grand daughter I have not seen her since she was born."  
"That is all lies, you have Miranda and Christina had come looking for her! Where are they?!" She pushed the gun into her side.  
"Well, well, well look at what we have here. A woman who can not leave tings alone has the tables now turned on her. If you would have left my son alone he would still be here and maybe Chris would still be with him and they would be raising Miranda and that sweet little boy of yours."  
Olivia got closer to her and Finn grabbed her pulling her back. "Liv, she is not worth it. Lets go in and find them." He waved down an officer. "Take her in please." They arrested Mrs. Drake.  
Olivia and Finn had walked in with the others and they began looking around with their guns drawn, she knew that Christina was here she could feel it but where did she have her? Was she still alive?  
Olivia went down to the basement and she looked in the shadows of every room. She heard the furnace kick in and that is when she knew that she had to be in there. She ran over breaking down the door, Finn followed behind her. "Christina." She said softly.  
Declan had heard her voice, that is when he came out so they could see them. He was beaten from the time that he was there and they were looking for answers from him.  
Olivia seen her daughter limp in his arms. "No..." She shook her head. "Declan...is she?" She went over to him.  
"No, Liv she is hanging on she is a fighter." He handed her to Finn, he could not carry her up the stairs. Finn looked at her and then back at Olivia. "She is just like her mother." He carried her to the ambulance, and Olivia got in with her.  
"Finn, please find Miranda. I also want a detail on Noah." They drove off.

"I want my mama..." The little girl cried in the back of the van.  
"Would you please shut up!" The driver yelled at her. "You will never see your mama again, she gave you away to your grandmother."

The woman in the front seat smiled at him. "That was a good cover there Neal, I am sure a dumb three year old will believe anything. I really hate children, hope the other one that we have to get is a lot less vocal."  
They pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment and a man jumped into the van. They drove off as he buckled Noah in his car seat beside Miranda. "I swear the boss best be paying me double, this brat took a chunk out of my arm when I picked him up."  
The two in the front laughed. "Well Tim as long as he is a silent child, the other one is a screamer and likes to cry a lot." Neal sped up a bit.  
The woman looked at her phone. "Well boys our boss has gotten herself arrested. Her son just messaged me and said there is a new drop off spot he will take care of them until he figures out how to get his mother out of trouble."  
"Kelly tell him we want more money, and that he will not get these two until we have it. Also that he has twenty four to get it to us. If he does not meet our requirements then the brats are dead." He smirked at her.  
"How much more?" Kelly looked at the two of them.  
"I am sure that the Drake's can afford we will say 100,000 each." Neal nodded.  
"Yeah that seems like a good price to me, after what we have been through with these two." Tim looked at them, they both looked scared.  
Kelly nodded and she messaged him. "Now lets wait and see."

Jimmy Drake looked down at his phone, he sighed when he read this. "What kind of people did mom hire to take care of the babies." He looked at his wife.  
"Jim, what is it? What do they want?" She seen his face fill with worry.  
"So they want 100,000 each, and there is three of them. Where do they think I can get that kind of money in twenty four hours." He looked through all of his contacts.  
"You can get it, it may not be real but we will get it." She stood up and got her phone. "I know a guy that prints fake money, it could pass as the real thing. He owes me a big favor, and I think that it is time that he pays up." She smirked and messaged him.  
Jimmy respond to Kelly, Neal, and Tim. "Yes, pick a meeting place for tomorrow evening sometime and I will drop the money off for the children." He sighed.  
"Babe it will work I promise." She kissed his head.

Noah and Miranda were crying. "I is hungry!" Miranda yelled.  
"Me too!" Noah screamed.  
Kelly looked at Tim. "Would you shut them up!" Her phone vibrated in her lap, a big smile spread across her face. "He said he would have it!"  
They all broke out into cheer. "Well then lets all go out for dinner, we can spare a few bucks to shut these two up." Neal smiled and drove to the closest diner.  
They were unaware about just how much the police were looking for these two, it had been a few hours since they found out that Noah was now missing two. As they walked into the diner, the owner turned the TV off and walked out back while the waiter served them. He called the police and they were on their way.


End file.
